In traditional content storage systems, content or information items, for example, word processing documents, slide presentations, spreadsheets, notes, and the like, may be organized and grouped to allow users to parse the groupings when searching or browsing for one or more stored items. According to one approach, such information items may be grouped in folders, and some items may be grouped in folders nested within other folders. Unfortunately, it can be difficult to determine the contents of a given folder without opening the folder and any folders nested within the folder. In addition, items residing in a given folder are secluded from items residing in other folders making it difficult to consider different items outside the context of their respective folders.
Information items grouped together in such a manner may typically be viewed according to one or more sorting methods, for example, alphabetically, date accessed, most recently modified, and the like. However, such viewing or sorting methods do not allow users to view information item sets or collections, for example, a favorite content items set, in a persistent collection relative to other information items.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.